FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 65
Tornadokit nodded, slinking out of the nursery. He let his blue eyes search the many pelts of his clanmates before spotting Sweetpaw. "Yo, you, I need to speak with you." 16:30, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sweetpaw huffed and was about to retort, but remembered that she was being agreeable for her mentor. "Yeah?" She grumbled under her breath, trying but failing to mask her fury about being punished again. "What do you want, kit?" Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 18:09, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit narrowed his eyes, and not in the friendliest of manners. "Me 'n 'Frightkit are forming a squad, but cool cats only. No lame-o suck-ups allowed. We think you might fit the bill...might." 18:11, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Sweetpaw narrowed her eyes right back. "What, a squad full of addle-brained little kits?" She asked, not sounding amused yet not exactly serious. "Hmph. A squad, huh? A squad for what, pullin' pranks on the elders and putting ants in the dens? If that's what you've got in mind, then you've got the wrong girl, shorty." Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 18:40, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit squared up with the molly, showing his fangs in response. "I'd watch your words if I were you, because this kit will be a full grown adult some day, who won't hesitate to show you to your grave." He warned, narrowing his eyes sharply as he spoke those vile words. "No, we don't do lame things, if you were listening. We don't follow the rules, we make up our own. We do what we want, and if anyone gets in our way...well, they'll never cause us trouble again." 18:49, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Brightkit found Lionkit, who was still trying to see what was going on. " Hey, you," Brightkit none-too-gently tapped him on the shoulder with her tail.--- " Yeah?" Lionkit turned around, brown eyes sparking with interest.--- " Me and Tornadokit are forming a squad. Squad of rebel-breakers and cool cats who don't give a haredung for rules. Cats who are gonna give life a meaning. You in?"--- Lionkit blinked. " Sounds awesome. I'm in." SPQR 18:53, February 28, 2016 (UTC) "Sounds beautiful." Sweetpaw replied with a halfhearted purr, refusing to let his comment even graze her. "You know what, Tornadokit? You got spunk, and a nasty tongue. I like it, even if you are a shorty. Listen up; if I do fit this bill of yours, don't hesitate to let me know. You know where to find me." Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 20:14, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Olivinekit looked lonely, so Lilackit trotted over to give the tortoiseshell some company. 21:21, February 28, 2016 (UTC) " Good." Brightkit gave him a supercilious nod and headed in Tornadokit and Sweetpaw's direction. She met the apprentice's stare. " You join us?" SPQR 23:12, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight padded back into camp and saw the commotion. What's going on here? What is Brightkit doing now? It doesn't look very good from that look of hers. Oh well, I'm sure Blazefire can handle it. Goldenflight thought with a sigh. Goldenflight brought her prey to the fresh-kill pile and put the blackbird she caught by the nursery. Flowerpaw followed her mentor into camp with her first piece of fresh-kill in her jaws. It was a fairly plump shrew. Flowerpaw proudly trotted after her mentor and graciously put the shrew on the very top of the the fresh-kill pile. ----- I can't believe I caught my first piece of prey! Flowerpaw thought happily. ------ Goldenflight sent Flowerpaw to get something to eat and then go to the apprentices den. Flowerpaw chose a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and ate it in quick hungry bites. Goldenflight chose a mouse for herself and quickly ate it. She then padded to the warriors den and into her nest to sleep. Flowerpaw padded into her nest and relaxed into it with a contented sigh. (What happend with Archive 64?) --Goldenflight (think it's spacing issues, idk exactly) Snowdrift's body was placed into the center of camp after a while, and a few cats stayed to sit vigil for him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:22, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit didn't exactly know how to greive, as he couldn't see a thing. Instead, he followed the scent of his sisters and bumped into Lilackit. "Oof." 10:44, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit glanced back at the black and white molly, and then his sister. "...yeah, she joined us. What about that Lion-dude?"---- Cypressshade stretched, kneading the ground with his paws before walking off, bored.----- Hiddenshade watched his son. 21:02, February 29, 2016 (UTC) (shouldn't the kits be inside the nursery since there is a dead body in the middle of camp?) Goldenflight woke up form her sleep to see that there was a vigil going on. Oh noooo! Who died and when? Was I asleep when it happened??? Goldenflight looked over and saw that Snowdrift had died and the cats around Snowdrit was his family and it looked like his closes friends.Golden that shines xD 21:52, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Moss sighed, shaking out her tortoiseshell fur wearily. She had to make an extra herb-gathering trip early to find lavender for Snowdrift's body, which took a good hour. She'd finished preparing the vigil and organizing herbs, so she curled up for a nice long nap. I miss Mintfrost. She thought unhappily, only the tiniest wisps of the former medicine cat's flowery scent still alive in the empty nest. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 23:12, February 29, 2016 (UTC) (they were told to go inside, but didn't listen. also, even if they saw the body, they wouldn't understand what was happening). Brightkit surveyed Sweetpaw. " Lionkit joined. Just gotta find Jackson. Oi, Jackson!" Brightkit yowled and hared towards him. SPQR 00:23, March 1, 2016 (UTC) (gotcha. Also, can we do some pranks on other cats on April 1st? That would be fun to RP. Just a suggestion :) ) Goldenflight padded away aimlessly out of camp. Golden that shines xD 00:39, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Silverfeather buried her nose into her younger brother's fur, Frozenstream beside her. ---- Shadepaw wailed. ---- Rainwillow quickly paid his respects to his uncle before going in the warriors' den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Flowerpaw woke up with a start when she heard an earsplitting wail from a cat. Which cat is wailing? I am going to find out. Flowerpaw padded out of the apprentices den and saw a fellow apprentice next to a still, which Flowerpaw assumed was dead, body of a cat and padded over. "Are you ok? I know how it is to lose a family member but it wasn't quite the same as you have it here. My father was a kittypet as you guys may call him and I was seperated from him when I was taken away by some housefolk. Yes I was sad but, life goes on. You can't dwell on the past otherwise you won't be able to live in the present. You can grieve now, but remember, you can't grieve forever," Flowepaw said reasurringly.------- Goldenflight continued walking through the forest.Golden that shines xD 15:32, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadepaw shot a sad look at Flowerpaw. "I'm not okay! My dad's dead!" she meowed, before returning back to her father's body to grieve. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:37, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Jackson perked his ears and padded over, "Yeah, what's up?" He replied. --Bluestar340 Streamwing nearly whipped her head around to growl aggressively at the apprentice, catching herself at the last minute. Stormheart, however, wasn't as strong, snarling, "My brother is dead, and he's never going to come back here. He'll never see his kits become warriors. He isn't going to be able to talk or visit with us until we're like him, and I ddon't now how long that'll be! So yes, wwe're very upset over his death!" 22:31, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire stared at Snowdrift's body in shock. The tabby listening to Stormheart's yowling and flattened her ears.--- " We want you to join our extremely cool squad. Rebels. Rule breakers. Epic rule breakers. The real deal. You in?" Brightkit studied him. SPQR 00:47, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit wandered off to go cause trouble.----- Nocturnalpaw gazed at her father's body in silence, her eyes dull with pain, although one was now completely blind. What was her life? A mess, that was what it was. 00:53, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Dapplekit peered out of the nursery entrance, hesitating. SPQR 01:10, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Strikekit was in an unpleasant mood. All the cats were crying over the death of a not very important cay. Big deal! It was much like the upset over Crowkit in his opinion. Maybe I'll pick on Olivinekit. 01:28, March 2, 2016 (UTC) What were the cats gathered around? Dapplekit was curious. She wanted go out... yet she didn't at the same time. Everything was so distorted... so warped. If she set a paw outside of the nursery, Dapplekit knew all that space would come crashind down on her. She let out a frustrated whimper, lashing her tail on the ground. SPQR 02:31, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Frozenstream rested his tail on his mate's shoulder. ---- Shadepaw's nose was buried into her father's fur. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:57, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Ok. Do you want me to leave or stay here with you?" Flowerpaw asked camly. ----- Goldenflight hunted for some food while she was wandering around and brought it back to camp. Golden that shines xD 14:32, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Leave, please," Shadepaw muttered, moving closer to Silverfeather. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:12, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sick with grief and shock, Nocturnalpaw trudged out of camp and away from the vigil. Her judgement was foggy, as was her vision from her only good eye. Life was terrible at the moment, unbearable, really. 21:26, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Jackson nodded his head, "Sure. Sounds cool, I'm in." He replied. --Bluestar340 Flowerpaw politely and respectively let the unknown apprentice grieve in peace. ugh, I'm sooooo stupid. When is it the right time to tell a grieving Clanmate that what I have been through and tell them to feel better? I shouldn't have gone over there in the first place. Flowerpaw thought as she padded towards her mentor a bit who had prey in her jaws. Flowerpaw felt sad and rejected so she trugged back to the apprentices den and lay down staring at her tail. WHY DID I DO SUCH A STUPID THING? ------ Goldenflight watched as her apprentice pad towards her and then go the opposite direction towards the apprentices den. What's wrong with her? Did I go to hard on her yesterday? Oh well I'll talk to her later. Golden that shines xD 00:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) (i'll skip ahead now, I've spent enough time on the vigil) The vigil continued until the following morning, when Snowdrift was buried outside of camp - near where his mate, Covesplash, was buried after her death while kitting Nocturnalpaw and Shadepaw moons ago. (i like that sO) ---- Shadepaw had been given the day of training, and she was lying down in camp with her tail over her nose. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:19, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Ravenswoop watched his mate greive, only to sneeze and shuffle away. He didn't know if he was sick…or was it just allergies? 02:03, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots got up from where she was sleeping in the warriors den and walked to the nursery. She wanted to see if the kits were affected at all from the vigil of Snowdrift that had gone on last night. She peeked into the nurser and saw that there were two missing kits. "Hey Blazefire, I noticed that there are a few kits missing. Are they your kits that are missing or some other cats. I think that they got out during the vigil last night," Tinyspots yawned the last part as she had just woken up.---- Winterpaw got up from her nest and accidentily kicked/bumped into Shadepaw, Noctunalpaw, and Flowerpaw. Mouse dung. I gotta get used to this den filled with cats, or else I'll wake everyone up. 18:34, March 4, 2016 (UTC) (I forgot that Nocturnalpaw was out of camp :/, I'll just edit Noctunalpaw out) 18:42, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Shadepaw was tempted to snap at Winterpaw as she bumped into her: however, the dark gray she-cat held her tongue. She knew she wasn't herself at the moment, because of Snowdrift's death. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:26, March 4, 2016 (UTC) WInterpaw turned and saw Shadepaw's annoyed glare and scurried out of the den. 19:51, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Shadepaw blinked as Winterpaw scurried off, before she decided to go into her nest. ---- Beetlestream was out of camp, and swimming in the river. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:56, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Olivinekit felt extreme pressure from her brother and some of the other kits - did they think she looked weird, holding little resemblance to her parents? Did they think she was weak and had problems? Anxiety tightened her throat. Maybe it'd be better to leave for a while... She headed to her sister, whispering, "I don't feel safe here, not with Strikekit around. Please, I feel like I should leave." Lilackit nudged her and muttered, "If you're leaving, I'm coming too, I won't let you go without a companion." 21:19, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Nocturnalpaw never returned. She had died beside the graves of her parents. 22:43, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire blinked. " Missing kits? Which kits are missing?"--- Lionkit, who'd been estranged from his siblings since birth, really, noticed his sisters huddled in a corner. He wanted to talk to them, but he wasn't quite sure they'd welcome him. The tomkit sighed.--- Dapplekit poked her head outside the nursery again. '' I have to go out. The tortoiseshell took a trembling step outdoors.--- Brightkit was being boss. SPQR 23:55, March 4, 2016 (UTC) (big plot starting, these two are meanrt to leave, i allow fc to look but they shouldn't find the two) The sisters discussed and eventually left camp. Lilackit wasn't willing to risk her sister's mental health - she didn't wish for her sister to think about doing terrible things. They traveled in silence for hours before settling. FlameClan wouldn't be able to find them - they were outside the territory. 00:26, March 5, 2016 (UTC) "I think I saw a kit that looked a lot like Stormstar talking with an apprentice and another kit joining the first. Those are the kits that were out of the nursery during the vigil," Tinyspots meowed a bit confused. ''Surley a queen would notice if two of their kits are missing?----- Winterpaw ran across camp and saw her mentor talking to a queen. Winterpaw ran across camp and hid in some bushes near the nursery. She planned on tackling her mentor as soon as she stopped talking with the queen. 00:40, March 5, 2016 (UTC) (btw Tinyspots noticed that Brightkit and Tornadokit are missing from the nursery, but she doesn't know their names) 00:44, March 5, 2016 (UTC) "... that's my son," Blazefire said calmly. " I told him and his sister to go into the nursery. If they're out now, then that's okay." SPQR 01:24, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar lay in his den silently, his eyes closed. He still wasn't feeling very well...he had developed a cough, one that rattled, so he kept away from his clanmates. He couldn't risk getting anyone else ill.---- Tornadokit sat on Cypressshade, the warrior looking very irritated. 02:34, March 5, 2016 (UTC) He didn't realize that he was drifting towards a rock in the river... He hit it, and in the shock, Beetlestream slipped under the water of the river. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart watched several kits, a little disapointment in her stomach. She noticed that she didn't see Olivinekit and Lilackit, heading over to Blazefire. "I noticed we have some missing kits." 12:41, March 5, 2016 (UTC) The river was deep, and Beetlestream sunk in his hesitation. He tried swimming up to the surface, but his vision was blurred by the water, and he hit the rock again, sending him back down. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:11, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade did not bother with manners, he knew the rebel-tomkit would not listen to him regardless. "Get off!" The black smoke tabby snapped at Tornadokit, rising to his paws and shaking the kit off, who leaped back to his paws and spun around, hissing at the warrior. 19:29, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's tail-tip flicked. " Whose are they? I don't keep track of every kit, you know."--- Brightkit's ears pricked at the commotion. SPQR 20:07, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Flowerpaw woke with a start. Something had hit her some time ago but she didn't know what and now she was just awake enough to try and figure it out.Golden that shines xD 20:34, March 5, 2016 (UTC) "Ok," TInyspots meowed akwardly and shuffled away. "MEROOOOOWOWOWOOWO!" Tinyspots yowled as something hurtled into her side. Whatever had hit her had unbalanced her so she fell down with a thud. "Intruder!" Tinyspots yowled, paniced. 20:42, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Beetlestream was starting to run short of breath. He needed to get to the surface, but he wasn't sure which way was up or down anymore: his vision was just too dark to see anything well. He started to paddle forward to where he thought was up. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:11, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit rolled his eyes, disinterested in Cypressshade, so he stalked off. Ashkit approached the warrior not long later, quietly asking if he was alright. 22:41, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Dapplekit stepped outside, and immediately the world came crashing down on her. She felt her chest tigthen. She couldn't breath. Her heart hammered at her chest. Dapplekit let out an earsplitting scream. SPQR 22:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit fluffed up her fur in surprise as she heard her sister's cry, her legs stiffening up as she leaped up in surprise.---- Stormstar was still feeling ill, and he was now resting in his den. The leader was so out of it that he didn't even hear Dapplekit. 23:23, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart glanced around as she heard a scream, muttering, "Stormheart's daughters are missing." 23:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) However, he wouldn't surface alive again. Before he could reach the top, his strokes started to falter, and he'd lost all his breath. Beetlestream became limp under the waves, drowning in the cold water. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:59, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots looked around wildly for her attacker, but couldn't see anyone that would attack her. "Help me, I just got attacked by an invisible cat! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" she screeched flailing her paws helplessly. Tinyspots heard a small mrow of laughter by a cat nearby. Tinyspots twisted around and she saw Winterpaw looking like she was about to burst from laughter. She got up and narrowed her eyes in mock anger and tried to look semi-threatening. "It was you wasn't it," Tinyspots growled. Winterpaw lowered herself to the ground slightly afraid. "Bet you can't catch me!" she meowed playfully and ran across the camp. Tinyspots yowled and tore after her. Winterpaw ran as fast as she could but eventully Tinyspots pounced and brought her to the ground. "Got you! Now follow me, we are going to start battle training," she meowed gleefully. 1:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's response was cut off by her daughter's scream. " My kit!" she gasped, a cold fist closing around her heart. The ginger queen streaked across camp to the nursery entrance, seeing her tortoiseshell daughter spread-eagled on the floor. " Medicine cat...! Dapplekit, wake up. Wake up!"--- Brightkit's heart hammered at her chest. She saw Dapplekit collapsed and froze. What's happening to her? Who did this? ''The kit raced to her mother's side. SPQR 01:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk came into camp to hear Dapplekit's screaming: she'd been out of camp. "...What's going on?" ---- Sedgefrost headed back from the ScorchClan border (mink, if you see it's this is happening after their meeting), and past the river... then, he saw a dark shape floating on the surface. He went to inspect it. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart spotted Copperdusk, muttering quietly to herself as she headed towards the deputy. "Dapplekit just started screaming, I'm not sure why...There's also a pair of missing kits." After saying the words, she heard a terrified moan from Stormheart. The queen only saw her sons...where were her daughters? 13:24, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire frantically nudged her daughter. " Where is the medicine cat?" she wailed.--- Brightkit peered on with round eyes. " What happened, Mama? What's wrong?" SPQR 14:25, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit sensed panic and followed his instinct to Blazefire. "Stay calm, I'm sure she'll be okay..." He worked to use his blindness to figure out what was wrong. He raised a paw to feel around her chest area, trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating and losing his breath. 15:50, March 6, 2016 (UTC) " What are you ''doing?" ''Brightkit screeched. " You aren't a medicine cat!"--- Blazefire shushed her daughter, too worried and scared to care about Crowkit's age. He looked like he knew what he was going.--- Lionkit raced over. SPQR 16:35, March 6, 2016 (UTC) "Shush! I have to focus!" the tom snapped, rurning back to his work. "Someone, anyone, find Moss and tell her that I need coltsfoot. Quickly!" He felt doubt curl into his stomach. ''Oh gosh.. 17:24, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk frowned. "Just out of the blue?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:34, March 6, 2016 (UTC) "Pretty much," Falconheart sighed. "We've got to find Olivinekit and Lilackit before they run into a fox...I wouldn't know why they'd want to leave, but I'm not them." 18:58, March 6, 2016 (UTC) " Moss isn't in camp," Blazefire said tersely. " I'll call-" she broke off as Dapplekit began to stir.--- Brightkit curled her lip distrustfully at Crowkit. The kit placed herself defensively in front of her sister, scowling at everyone in the clearing. SPQR 19:27, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit, despite his blindness, felt judged and fluffed up the fur on his tail. "She's got to have the herb so she can recover and regain her breath. I'm sure it was nothing, but we can never be sure." At this, he heard a whisper in his ear - Good job. 20:25, March 6, 2016 (UTC) " Nothing?" ''demanded Brightkit, green eyes snapping. " You call that nothing? She collapsed! Fainted! Is that what you call ''nothing?" ''the tabby's words were vicious.--- " Be respectful," Blazefire snapped at her daughter, tail laid across Dapplekit's flank. " I will get the herb. I know what it looks like." She departed and soon returned with comfrey in her jaws. The queen laid it at Crowkit's feet. " Please tell me you know what to do with it." SPQR 21:04, March 6, 2016 (UTC) The only sign of the tom's anger was his flared tail. "Open her mouth in a moment." Grasping the herb in his jaws, he quietly chewed it into a pulp. "Open," he muttered, his voice muffled through the coltsfoot in his mouth. 21:15, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire hesitated, and Brightkit seized her chance. " No." Brightkit growled, staring into the tom's sightless eyes. " I don't trust you."--- " Stop it, Brightkit!" Blazefire hissed, shoving her out of the way. The queen's green eyes were round with anxiety. " Crowkit must know what he's doing." The queen pried open the half-awake kit's mouth. Dapplekit did not protest, still disoriented.--- " Fine," Brightkit snarled, crouching down by her sister's head and watching Crowkit out of baleful eyes. " But if ''something ''goes wrong, it's all your fault. I don't trust you. I think you're just an attention-seeking kit." SPQR 21:21, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Spitting the pulp out, Crowkit shoved it into Dapplekit's mouth, muttering sarcasticlly, "Oh yes, I'm a total attention hog. Thank me after I've saved your sister from death." 22:16, March 6, 2016 (UTC) " She wasn't dead!" Brightkit snarled. " She fainted. You better know what you're doing," she cautioned again, turning her back on Crowkit. Brightkit licked Dapplekit's face, a painful throbbing in her heart.--- " Thank you, Crowkit," Blazefire said apologetically. Leaning in, she whispered, "pardon her, she is not in her right mind. You have done great service to Dapplekit, I can't thank you enough." The relief was visible in the queen's hazel-green ees. Her head snapped around as Dapplekit began to moan. SPQR 22:20, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Criwkit felt a warm feeling in his heart. "It's quite alright, ma'am. Be sure to get her checked - oh, and chew some coltsfoot into a pulp if she acts llike that again." With that, the tom promptly turned away to question himself. 22:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) " Wait!" Blazefire called after the kit. " What do you think's wrong with her? She's always been a healthy kit..." the tabby trailed off. An image of Dappelkit's nervous face poking out of the nursery entrance flashed before her eyes. Dapplekit had been reluctant to step outside for moons... she'd never been outside since the time she'd been dragged out by her siblings. A hard stone seemed to settle in her stomach. SPQR 22:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) The tom turned on his heels. "In all honesty, I'm not sure, ma'am. I may be on the path of a medicine cat, but I'm also blind and have little experience." 23:13, March 6, 2016 (UTC) " Blindness has nothing to do with it," Blazefire reminded him. " You're just as capable as any cat. I'll figure it out," she said, and returned to her children with a nod. SPQR 23:31, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Flowerpaw woke fully up after the yowl she heard and then the shuffle of many paws towards it. ''I'm sure that whatever the issue is, it is gone now since I don't hear anything alarming. Flowerpaw padded out into the center of camp and shook her pelt and started her daily washiing.----- Goldenflight continued to sleep peacefully.Golden that shines xD 23:47, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Stormheart was plenty proud of her son, but she could no longer hold in her wail. "My daughters! My daughters, they're missing!" 00:04, March 7, 2016 (UTC) So much drama, ''Brightkit's tail whisked across the earth. ''Lilackit and Olivinekit were always doing something or the other together. Probably just another one of their escapades.--- ''Blazefire looked up from Dapplekit's side. The tortoiseshell was beginning to come around. Instructing Brightkit to move her into the nursery, the queen bounded over to Stormheart. " Where did you see them last?" SPQR 00:53, March 7, 2016 (UTC) "They were talking together; one minute I see them, the next they're gone." The silver tabby paced and moaned quietly. ''First Snowdrift, now this?!? 01:10, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit had had no idea what was going on. He had been in the Warrior's den, tearing up some poor scrap's nest. And now, he wandered out carelessly with his tail held high, surveying the area. He quickly approached his mother with his blue eyes narrowed. "Hey mom, where's dad? Is he like, dead or something?" 01:32, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's tail-tip twitched. " Yes, but where did you see them? You can follow their scent trail." She turned to her son. " Don't say that! I'll go check on him. He needs to know something about your sister." The tabby left. SPQR 01:50, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded at Falconheart, blinking a couple of times. ---- Sedgefrost waded into the river to retrieve the body... and when he got there, he realized that it was of his brother. ...N-No! Beetlestream! He knew he was dead by the look of him. My brother's gone! --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:44, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart lashed her tail against the ground. "I'll look for them. We can gather a few cats to help, and then we can split up across the territory." 11:00, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Because Stormheart hadn't replied, Blazefire addressed Falconheart. " I can be of assist, too. I'll need someone to watch my kits though... and has anyone asked Olivinekit and Lilackit's littermates about whether they've seen them or not?"--- Lionkit lazily glanced over Dapplekit as Brightkit gently moved her sister into the nursery. That was no breathing problem, ''the kit thought to himself.--- Once Dapplekit was settled down in the nest, her eyes flew open. They were clouded and confused. Slowly, the tortoiseshell regained memory. The cold hand of terror that had gripped her returned. " Where am I?" she half-shrieked-half-whispered. Brightkit's face loomed into her vision and she relaxed. " Nursery," Brightkit affirmed, green eyes concerned. " Dapple, what happened to you?" SPQR 01:48, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk padded over as well, and nodded to Blazefire. "I could do that, if you like. Falconheart, can you get Frozenstream and Hawkstorm over here, if you can? If we're going to send out a search patrol for the kits, I'd like them to come on it." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:32, March 8, 2016 (UTC) "I'm on it." The tabby called to the chosen cats. "They could be anywhere now." 09:57, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Frozenstream pricked his ears, and padded over. "What's going on?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:34, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire blinked gratefully at Copperdusk before turning to Frozensteam. " Two of Stormheart's litter are missing. We've got to track them down... anything could happen out there," the queen explained. Shoving her worry for Dapplekit away, the queen bent herr muzzle down to sniff the earth.--- " I... I..." Dapplekit paused, feeing the tightness in her chest. " I'm not sure, actually," she admitted. " I just, sorta, fell."--- Brightkit rolled her eyes. " Yeah, you sure did 'sorta fall'. We should figure out what happened. Maybe go outside and see the medicine cat. You wanna go?" SPQR 22:40, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart nodded and called to Hawkstorm. "Come here, there's an important misson to do." 22:52, March 8, 2016 (UTC) (is it okay if she tracks the scent to the border, but looses it and/or dosen't find them?) Blazefire's eyes lit up. " I've got something," she announced. It was a strong she-kit scent... two of them, to be exact, and the scent trail spiraled away towards the exit.--- " Uh, sure," Dapplekit felt dread churning in her stomach, but she stood up. Feeling lightheaded, she promptly crumpled back down. Dapplekit pushed her sister away. " No, go, I'm fine..."--- Brightkit frowned. " Yeah, falling down and fainting, you sure are spry! Dapple, just rest here for a bit. I got to do something," the tabby promptly pivoted and trotted out the entrance. Studying her sister, she recalled her reaction in the moment of crisis. Shame burned deep within her. She had to fix it. " Hey, Crowkit!" SPQR 22:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) (yeah) "What?" Falconheart glanced up. "A scent..?" Crowkit heard his name called, angling his head in the direction. "Uh, yeah?" 23:12, March 8, 2016 (UTC) " Of course," Blazefire said mildly. Tail held erect, nose to the ground, she followed the trail to the exit. " They've left camp."--- " Uh, hey," Brightkit mimicked. " Look, Crowkit, thanks for fixing up my sister. Also, I was being a really huge jerk back there and insulting you and stuff. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. We're cool?" SPQR 23:27, March 8, 2016 (UTC) "That's not good." The brown tabby's eyes narrowed and her tail lashed. "They could be in a terrible accident.." Her gaze shifted but remained on the ground. Crowkit, meanwhile, blinked his sightless blue-gray eyes. "Sure, I guess." 23:46, March 8, 2016 (UTC) " Guess, or sure?" Brightkit's tone was lighter this time. " And maybe you could tell me what those cats are up to." Her green eyes were lighting up in a dangerous way.--- " No." Blazefire said firmly. " We will find them." Her eyes flashed and she ducked under the entrance, heading outside. SPQR 00:42, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Tornadokit wandered out of camp, because he could, because he was a boss. 00:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) (they need to go stalk the other cats. then they should totally go into l&r territory and meet the egyptians). SPQR 00:56, March 9, 2016 (UTC) "Apparemtly my sisters are lost." Crowkit heard Falconheart head outside. "They're probably going to look for Lilackit and Olivinekit." He paused and took a glance at the ground. "...Question. What's your opinion on my sisters?" 02:47, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ((Sorry I've been so inactive! I have track practice everyday until 5 but I will try my best to be more active!)) --Bluestar340 (track is fun) " Your sisters are lost?" Brightkit said, then felt guilty for the surprise in her voice. " Ah, I'm sure the warriors will find them." ''It had to be Lilackit and Olivinekit gone missing. Couldn't at least, like, some cool people have gone missing in order to do rebel things? ''Brightkit was sure they'd be found, and then she would laugh. "... why do you ask? I don't see why it's relevant." Brightkit wasn't going to gossip... if she didn't have a good reason for it. SPQR 02:52, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded at Blazefire as she left. She kept one eye on the nursery... but as she was looking, she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her, and she wondered if she was coming down with some sort of sickness. ''Nah, I'm fine. ---- Rainwillow groomed his pelt in a corner of camp, unsure what to think of the whole situation. ---- Sedgefrost, at that moment, dragged Beetlestream's body into camp. "He drowned..." he whispered. "He's dead..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:32, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Flowerpaw padded cautiously toward the limp warrior on the ground. It was Beetlestream and he was covered in water. "Did he drown? Is he dead?" Flowerpaw asked a bit nervously because of the recent deaths and drama.----- Goldenflight woke up and realized she had slept an entire day. Wow I better get up. Goldenflight thought this as she stretched out of her nest and padded outside. She saw her apprentice near a cat with a dead warrior slick with water. I wonder who it is? Goldenflight padded over and asked quietly, "Who is this cat?"Golden that shines xD 15:44, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Sedgefrost nodded at Flowerpaw, before turning to Goldenflight. "It's Beetlestream, my brother..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:36, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart flicked her tail around, muttering, "Split up and see if you can find the scent..." 00:53, March 10, 2016 (UTC) " We've found the scent," Blazefire argued. " Splitting up won't do us any good."--- " Well?" Brightkit's voice was edgy. " You gonna reply or not?" SPQR 01:22, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk frowned at Sedgefrost. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:52, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Kicking a rock, Tornadokit continued to walk around outside of camp. He'd never been outside of camp before, so this was new to him. Brightkit was being lame and talking with that annoying kit, Dapplekit was being a drama queen, and Ashkit was being a big baby loser like always. It was official: he was out of cool friends. It was just him now. Looking up a tree, he thought of finding someone cool to hang out with. 21:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, I am so sorry for your loss," Goldenflight said simply. "Come on Flowerpaw. Leave um... what's your name?" Goldenflight asked. (srry I have been a bit inactive, I have been doing a LOT of homework recently)Golden that shines xD 00:07, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit was distracted by concern for his sisters. Are they okay? 00:50, March 11, 2016 (UTC) (Stormver, if you don't want to respond to the rp, just say so...) Brightkit let out a disgusted snort. " Sometimes I really ''wonder what happened in your litter's gene pool." SPQR 02:28, March 11, 2016 (UTC) After Beetlestream's vigil and burial (i'm gonna skip the whole process :P), Sedgefrost went out of camp. He felt upset... he now had no family left in FlameClan - well, close family. He wasn't close with the rest of them that much... Then, he remembered Mapleflower's words. ''You can always join me... here in ScorchClan. Maybe he should move... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:16, March 11, 2016 (UTC) (@blaze: that wasn't my intent, I just had a really hard day yesterday due to a rumor at school and I was still feeling a lot of the same feelings when I posted that. my sincere apologies) "What's that supposed to mean?" Crowkit's attention snapped back to Brightkit 11:55, March 11, 2016 (UTC) (...? all I'm saying is that you should respond to rp when you can to move things along). " You're all extremely bad at paying attention and responding. ''Now, if I can ask my question again, why would you want to know what I think of your sisters?" Brightkit rolled her eyes in exasperation. SPQR 21:04, March 11, 2016 (UTC) (Again sorry for being so inactive, I'l try to post more.) Jackson watched the cats around him, his eyes were narrowed. --Bluestar340 Making his decision, Sedgefrost slunk off to the ScorchClan border to give Mapleflower his verdict. ---- Copperdusk, feeling sick again, slunk out of camp. The pains had continued, very on an off, but usually she felt fine... Maybe she should find Moss and ask her about it. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) "Just wondering," the tom repiled simply. 15:33, March 12, 2016 (UTC) (are more cats going to die? And srry 4 being inactive, it's been rough trying to get all my homework done.) --Goldenflight (of course cats are going to die lol, they don't live forever) Falconheart lashed her tsil and followed a scent to the border. "..Everyone, they're not here. It goes right past the border." 00:50, March 13, 2016 (UTC) (always sign with the four '~'s. Cat deaths are up to the owner's discretion. Many can happen, it's up to the owners). Brightkit's green eyes narrowed into slits. " I don't gossip. It's a cruddy thing to do. If you want to make sure your sisters please your Clanmates ''that ''badly, ask the sleazy kind around here. But if you want my opinion, I'll give you the nice version. They're no great objects of my admiration. Is that sufficent, my instrusive friend?" SPQR 00:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) "..Yeah." Crowkit shrugged and shifted his gaze away. 01:17, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Soon enough, Copperdusk found herself looking at her reflection in a pool of water, and she looked at herself in interest. At first glance, the deputy didn't notice anything up with herself... then her eyes settled upon her stomach, which seemed more swollen than usual. ''Hm. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 07:27, March 13, 2016 (UTC) (stormswoop and blazerage kits are due for their ceremonies btw) Strikekit felt guilt as the patrols headed out. Did they leave due to me? Feeling horrible, he searched for his father, approaching the warriors' den. "Father?" He stepped inside, dread tightening his throat. He let out a gasp as he spotted his father's body. It smelled of death and sickness. "..Stormheart, he's gone!" 12:44, March 13, 2016 (UTC) (ik, we'll wait for whiskers to get on. also, guys... not to be pessimistic, but uh, these back to back deaths are getting unrealistic...?) " Good. I'm sure they'll be found. There's no reason to-" she broke off, hearing Strikekit's call. The tabby's tail stiffened.--- Lionkit felt dread hit his hard with a cold stone. Who is he? ''The golden tom raced into the warrior's den.--- Blazefire's eyes narrowed. " They've crossed the border into loner's and rogues territory. Do you know what kind of cats are out there? I do. I lived alongside them. We can't give up!" (don't worry, she will. soon). SPQR 13:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) (I hinted Raven's sickness earlier so I think that's alright???) Crowkit stiffened and followed the scent of his brothers. The unnatural scent of death filled the air, and the tom felt a shove as his mother entered. -- Falconheart narrowed her eyes. "I'm well aware of the rogues out there, but I do agree that we shouldn't stop our search." Pausing, she shifted uncomfortably, feeling ashamed of her scars. "Let's go." 18:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) " What's wrong with him?" Lionkit growled, shoving his way to Ravenswoop's still flank. The tom's easygoing brown gaze was filled with shock and anger. " What happened?" the golden tom growled at Strikekit.--- Brightkit watched Crowkit race away.--- Dapplekit stirred at the cries.--- " That didn't make any sense," Blazefire informed her. " Those kits don't stand a chance out there. If we leave them, they'll die, and I've ''seen it happen. ''Are you going to let them die?" SPQR 20:18, March 13, 2016 (UTC) "Pretty sure he's dead." Strikekit dug his claws into the ground. -- Shock and anger flooded through Falconheart. "Of course not! Where did you get that impression?!?" She was tempted to growl an insult, but held her tongue. "Let's go." 21:14, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ''"Dead?!" ''Lionkit gasped, something in his bones turning hard. " Like what happened to Snowdrift? And Beetlestream? N-never." Ravenswoop was his ''father. ''Ravenswoop would never be still and cold like those bodies. " He's not dead! How could you say that?" Lionkit cried desperately.--- Blazefire gave the tabby a hard look, filled with anxiety about the two kits. Imagining her own four lost in dangerous territory, the queen would never dream of giving up. " Let's go, then. You lead." SPQR 21:38, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Strikekit opened his mouth, only to be cut off as Crowkit made his conclusion. "Actually, his vitals are down. So yes, he is dead." -- Falconheart let out a sigh and walked forward without a word. ''As if I wouldn't care. 23:34, March 13, 2016 (UTC) (busy busy Whiskers just started soccer season, and she can barely lift her arms from Friday and Wednesday's HIT work-outs...ceremony will be arriving either tomorrow or the next day) 23:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) (it's cool, recover from your workouts and stuff). " Vitals are down? What in StarClan does that mean?" Lionkit's heart was racing .--- Blazefire followe.d SPQR 00:15, March 14, 2016 (UTC) (take your time) "He's not breathing, he smells of death, and I can't wake him. He must've passed away last night or earlier." Despite his nerdy tone, Crowkit felt great distress. 01:32, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Lionkit didn't hear him. Instead, he let began to moan. " No, no, no... this isn't... this can't..." the tom's voice broke off in a sob. SPQR 02:16, March 14, 2016 (UTC) (kk whiskers) Copperdusk returned to camp to hear cries coming from the warriors' den, and the deputy pricked her ears. Something's up. ---- (oops forgot about frozen lol) Frozenstream followed Falconheart and Blazefire. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:17, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit's heart tore. Poor Lionkit was now in great pain. 21:31, March 14, 2016 (UTC) The scents grew agonizingly tangled and confused. Blazefire suddenly halted tracking, dread settled hard in her stomach. " I... I lost the scent." Her voice was thick and heavy.--- Brightkit raced to Dapplekit's side. " What's going on? Lionkit and his siblings are screaming. Come outside with me," her green eyes were wide and impatient.--- Lionkit felt an unmanly sob build in his chest. He slumped into a sitting position, broad head hanging down and golden coat dull. " First our sisters are missing... and now this..." SPQR 00:49, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk picked up the stench of death. Someone's died... but who? ---- Silverfeather stayed away from the mourning cats: she'd pay her respects later. ---- Fortunately for Rainwillow, he was out of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:26, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Stormheart was silent at her deceased mate's side. She didn't move or speak a single word. She finally stood to drag his body out, flicking her tail for her kits to follow. (I'll skip over it :P) After burying Ravenswoop's body, the silver tabby worked to shake off her greif. -- Falconheart couldn't find any sign of the two kits. "...There's not a a trace of them." She could only find the scents of a queen and rogues. 11:03, March 15, 2016 (UTC) (something very upsetting happened. i watched tangled). Lionkit's feelings had turned numb. He was almost an apprentice... why did his father die? Lionkit knew he wasn't the closest to Ravenswoop of the litter, but he still wanted to make his father proud. The tom looked up at the uncomforted evening sky. Where was Ravenswoop now?--- Blazefire said nothing, a hard knot welling up in her throat. "... no."--- Brightkit frantically nudged Dapplekit. " Come on, get up! Come outside!"--- Cold, raw panic turned Dapplekit's limbs to ash and her heart to cinders. " I can't."--- " That's stupid," Brightkit said forcefully. " You ''can. I ''know you can." She made as if to grab Dapplekit's scruff. In an act of desperation, the normallly reserved tortoiseshell shoved her away. Brightkit stared in shock as Dapplekit's green eyes snapped fire. " ''You ''don't know ''anything! ''You don't understand and stop trying to pretend you do! You have no idea! I can't do outside. I can't.If I go outside, I'll die!" SPQR 20:37, March 15, 2016 (UTC) |} Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan